


Warmth

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cold Weather, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: In which Aether is a lil bitch who cant stand the cold





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into the Aether x Copia ship, send help

The Cardinal looked up from his book as the occasional grumblings of his partner became more and more prominent.

“Is something the matter, ghoul?” Copia asked, setting the book to his side as he looked to the larger ghoul.

Aether shot a look at the man, the ghoul was wrapped in a large quilt the practically engulfed the ghoulish figure beneath it

“Why is Canada so fuckin’ cold?” Aether said, a low whine in his throat as he shivered.

The cardinal couldnt help but chuckle at the display infront of him.

“Come now, are you saying there is a bigger, eh, nip in the air as compared to the church?”

“Nip is an understatement, it’s like damn daggers of ice being thrown at me,” the ghoul began, dramatically flopping onto the couch, lifting his lids to glance at Copia, “How come you’re not shiverin’?”

Copia gave a halfhearted shrug, “I suppose I’m more use to earth’s weather’s and the cold than you are,” he paused for a moment before scooting closer, “But also, ghouls have a harder time, regulating their heat, yes?”

Aether pulled the blanket closer to his body, nodding slowly.

“Not all ghouls are like that, lots of us can adapt to our environments, I just got the shit end of the stick with that one.” Aether explained as the looked to the Cardinal.

He pressed his lips together in hesitancy as he thought out his next move. Slowly the bigger ghoul scooted closer to the man, even from the distant proximity he could feel the heat irritating from the Cardinal and he wanted it.

The Cardinal couldn’t help but smile when he felt the nudging of a horned head wriggling between the space between his arm and chest. He looked down at the ghoul with his mismatched eyes.

“Comfortable?”

Aether silently moved closer, feeling Copia hook his elbow around his waist as the ghoul’s head burrowed within the nape of the man’s neck. He purred contentedly as he rubbed his cheek into the new found warmth.

“Abso-fuckin-lutely.” The ghoul murmured with a grin.

The Cardinal hummed, running his supporting hand up and down the ghoul’s back, “Good, don’t want to see any of you with the shivers.” He said as he went back to his book.

Although he wouldn’t admit to it but, the man enjoyed this unannounced type of company from Aether ghoul.


End file.
